


Give Her a Hand, Folks!

by FemmeSpice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fisting, Impotence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeSpice/pseuds/FemmeSpice
Summary: A short one shot that is strictly smut. Check the tags to see what filthy things I have these two clowns get up to.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Give Her a Hand, Folks!

Most people thought the acid had only changed his appearance. That the effects had only been as deep as his bleached skin.  
It was a miracle that he had hardly been transformed but it had done things to him. Things that would have made weaker men destroy themselves.  
But he found ways around it.  
Sometime that part of him still worked as it had before, back when he was a nobody fighting to get by. Harley was always extra pleased when it did, more so because it meant a chance at some sort of family than because she was feeling unsatisfied.  
No. He didn’t feel emasculated by this. Not one bit.  
Each time Harley went out looking for some meat to toy with he knew she’d be thinking of him. The simpering fools she took home (or to the club bathroom or to some backseat) would think they had pleased her but he knew his girl. She only had thoughts for him.  
Besides, he could still fill her up. Make her ask for more through tears of joy and pain.  
He’d slide another finger into her and watch those eyes with their blown out pupils roll back in her head.  
Sometimes he’d do it from behind while watching her suck someone off or eat out some girl she’d brought home, always loving the way she’d lift her head and swear when he fit more of his hand inside of her.  
Sometimes he’d fuck her hard like that while they both stood in the kitchen, his other hand squeezing her throat while his fingers worked in and out of her until at last her knees buckled and he let her drop to the floor where she’d kiss his feet.  
She’d very quickly gone from ‘I don’t think I can take it’ to ‘more’ and he found her as insatiable for this as she was for everything else about him. He had fucked other women but none of them had loved it just as much as Harley had. His dear Miss Quinn was more than happy to take everything he could give her, stretching herself open so he could crawl inside and transform her into the ultimate queen.  
Once some asshole had cracked wise about the rumors. Harley had asked him to fuck her right there and he was too scared to get it up, even when she crawled all over him and kissed up his neck, pulled him wide eyed into the next room. He’d come out a few minutes later zipping up his pants and apologizing.  
“You’d’a been boring anyway,” she snapped at him, before bouncing back to Joker’s side.  
They both laughed and the man slunk away.  
“Maybe he was scared of you, dollface.”  
“Good! Any guy who tries insulting you should be scared.”  
The club pulsed beneath them and he caught Harley eyeing the window overlooking the dance floor.  
“Does baby want to show off?”  
Harley grinned big and nodded, letting out a high pitched giggle when he grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the glass.  
“You want those people to see what a slut you are?”  
“Yeah!”  
He ran his fingers under her skirt and then her panties before biting her shoulder. She gushed immediately and he wiped his wet fingers on the glass in front of her face.  
“You’re making a mess, Harley.”  
But he didn’t even finish his sentence before she was licking the glass, drawing her tongue over it in long slow strokes.  
His hand went back between her legs and played with her until she was pushing her hips back and pouting.  
“Come on, Puddin…” she whined and he roughly thrust two fingers into her.  
He waited until she was really worked up, hips pumping against his hand, swearing up a storm the way she did whenever she was close, to slow down and then stop.  
“Turn around.”  
She did, letting herself fall back against the glass with a dull ‘thump’. He reached up and pulled her skimpy panties down to her ankles, where she obediently stepped out of them. He didn’t have to tell her to open her mouth, she even tore them out of his hand with her teeth like a rambunctious puppy.  
“You gonna make me scream, Daddy?” she asked around them before he shoved them to the back of her mouth and kissed her.  
Joker went to his knees and pushed her skirt up, her whole ass visible to anyone who looked up. And anyone who looked up would see him lapping at her cunt, her fingers clawing at the glass, one leg hooked over his shoulders and pulling him closer.  
He pulled back and started working his fingers into her again, three, then four, while she moaned over him.  
This is why it didn’t bother him. The changes to his body. Orgasms were fine every once in a while but the real way to get off was power. Some days he wasn’t sure he loved Harley (or even liked her to be honest) but he loved the effect he had on her. He loved not being able to get distracted by sex the way she did, the way his rivals and associates did when they saw her or someone else that did it for them. He’d heard men say that this was a sign of weakness, of submission to your woman, but Joker knew better. He may have been on his knees but he had her in the palm of his hand.  
And, he noted, more than a few onlookers on the floor below.  
“They’re all watching, Harley. You’re the center of attention just like you wanted.”  
A few muffled chuckles came out before she was moaning again and he began pumping his hand slower, trying to fit her thumb in. Once the tip of it slid into her needy slit, he felt a deep shudder go through her.  
“Gonna give these people a show...let them all see what a slut you are...what a sloppy little gash you have…”  
She was screaming now, drowning out the music being piped into the soundproof office. He felt her take him up to the wrist and picked up the pace again, moving his whole fist inside of her even as she tightened around him.  
“Scream for me, Harley. Come.”  
The panties fell from her mouth and she screamed just as he felt warm liquid spill down his wrist. Her back arched off of the glass and then she was bent over, wrapped around his head and showering him in kisses. He turned his fist a few more times as he pulled it out of her, more liquid spilling down her thighs.  
“Holy shiiiiit,” she said. “Holy shit holy shit jesus fucking christ, Puddin’...”  
He helped her down to the ground and stood up, towering over her. She grabbed his hand and sucked and licked at every finger until he pulled it away, going to the window and taking a bow towards the voyeurs who had gathered. Harley was still fuck drunk on the floor but managed to clap for him.  
“Seems fair they’d all give you a hand, Daddy. Seeing as how I just took yours.”  
Harley laughed at her own stupid joke and waved at the crowd.  
“Well maybe if you keep being good, next time we’ll see if you can take both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I don't actively ship Harley and The Joker anymore but they sure are fun to write kinky stories for.  
> This head canon about Jared Leto's Joker being impotent came to me soon after my first fic was posted and I realized I'd never seen impotency mentioned in any sexy media unless it was an an insult. So I took inspiration from a few of my personal adventures to make one happen!  
> Please suspend disbelief over there not being any lube present for this (I know very few people who can take a full fist without any). Enjoy!


End file.
